Low Signal, Corporal?
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Sinyal Hp yang lemah membuat Rivaille bersusah payah demi bisa berkomunikasi dengan Eren Jaeger. Well, something. You know? Rivaille-Eren /AU. /RnR?


**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**..**

**Title: Low Signal**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Author: Cherry-Sakura05**

**..**

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

* * *

.

Pagi hari sangat cerah diiringi oleh kicauan merdu burung-burung yang sengaja bertengger di depan jendela kamar Eren seolah ingin membangunkan si Jaeger muda dari buaian mimpi indahnya─terutama karena telah disetting oleh Author demi kebutuhan plot fic ini.

"_Drrt... drrt..."_

Ah. Hp Eren bergetar.

Ada SMS masuk.

Eren membuka matanya sedikit dan mengangkat kepala. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari Hp yang ia letakkan di meja kecil sebelah ranjang. Menguap panjang, ia membuka SMS masuk dan membacanya sejenak.

Ah, paling SMS dari Armin atau Mikasa yang menyuruhku bangun pagi, batin Eren.

Klik.

_To: Eren_

_Subject: Bangun, pemalas._

_From: Lance Corporal Rivaille._

Oh.

Eren melempar Hp-nya sembarangan dan menarik selimut, meneruskan tidurnya. Baru saja ia akan memasuki gerbang mimpi Morpheus, sepersekian detik ia membuka matanya saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Eh.

Tunggu.

SMS dari siapa barusan?

Eren kembali berjibaku mencari-cari Hp-nya yang entah mendarat di mana.

Dibuka kembali SMS masuk.

'_From: Lance Corporal Rivaille'_

Terbesit di pikiran Eren ini hanya sekedar lelucon. Baik amat _Sir_ Rivaille membangunkannya. (A/N: Bersyukur kek, udah dibangunin orang ganteng! *ngamuk tanpa alasan jelas*)

'_Bangun, Pemalas'_

ASDFGHJKL! Siapa yang dipanggilnya pemalas? Eren? _Well, yeah._ Eren bisa akui itu. _No problem._

Serta-merta, Eren meletakkan Hp-nya kembali dan baru saja akan memejamkan mata ketika─

_**Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!**_

Ringtone Hp Eren berbunyi.

"Tch! Siapa sih?! Ganggu saja." decak Eren kesal. "Hm, **HALO?**"

"Bisa pelankan nada suaramu sedikit, Jaeger? Aku tidak sedang mengajakmu berkelahi, kau tahu," terdengar suara alto dingin nan menyeramkan di seberang sana. Tunggu, Eren tahu suara ini─

"_Co-corporal_ Rivaille! Ma-maafkan saya!" mata Eren langsung terbuka lebar dan katuknya merayap lenyap entah ke mana.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Eh?" Eren cengo.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" ulang Rivaille.

"Jam berapa? Sekarang, 'kan, jam sembilan─"

"KAU SERIUS MASIH TIDUR JAM SEGINI JAEGER?"

Oke, mari kita sedikit mendramatisir suasana. Eren yang sedang telpon-telponan dengan Rivaille menoleh dengan gerakan _slow motion_ 180 derajat ke belakang. Dan... tara~ sang se─maksudnya _Corporal _ada di sana. Rambut Rivaille yang belah tengah nampak tersapu elegan dengan efek angin sepoi-sepoi ala iklan shampo pria, membuat Eren sempat terpesona─tapi setelah 10 detik, Rivaille mematikan kipas angin terdekat.

"Cukup basa-basinya, Jaeger. Pergilah mandi dan tukar bajumu. Aku ingin kau ikut observasi Titan yang kemarin ditangkap hidup-hidup oleh _Scouting Legion_." Rivaille menyambar handuk dari lemari dan melemparnya ke Eren─entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu di mana letaknya.

"Tapi, _Sir_, saya dudah lama meminta cuti untuk hari ini─"

"Kau ikut atau kujadikan umpan memancing Titan? Pilih salah satu,"

**JDER**

Pintu dibanting keras.

Gertak sambalado untuk seorang Eren Jaeger.

_Oh, yeah._

* * *

..

"Lalala~"

Eren mematut diri di depan cermin.

Seragam, oke. Rambut, keren. Wajah, ganteng. Senyum imut, siap. Peralatan, lengkap.

Kini Eren telah siap bertugas.

Dari jendela kamarnya, Eren bisa melihat Rivaille yang menunggu di samping dua ekor kuda sambil berpangku tangan, terlihat tidak sabaran, mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai, dan sekali-kali melirik jam tangannya.

Senyum iseng Eren timbul.

Ah, Eren.

Kau sedang menantang maut, nak.

..

* * *

_**Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!**_

"Jaeger, kau lama seka─"

"Maaf, _sir_, suaramu putus-putus," sahut Eren sambil cengar-cengir menyisir rambutnya.

"Tch, sebentar. Aku cari sinyal dulu," tukas Rivaille mondar-mandir sambil mengangkat hpnya tinggi-tinggi ke sembarang arah. Eren yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya─dasar bocah.

"Bagaimana? Suaraku lebih jelas?"

"Belum, belum," sahut Eren lagi sambil menyemprot parfum ke tubuhnya.

Rivaille berjalan beberapa meter dari posisinya semula.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Masih putus-putus, _sir_."

Alis Rivaille bertaut. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung menemui Eren, tapi tingkat kegengsiannya yang tinggi melarang untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Yah, apa salahnya sih, hanya sekedar mencari sinyal?

"Bagaimana Eren?"

Eren berpura-pura lagi, "Maaf, _sir_. Halooo? Apa anda masih di sana? Tidak jelas, _sir_," dasar anak buah kurang ajar.

Entah sudah berapa kali Rivaille mondar-mandir mencari sinyal yang kata Eren─putus-putus. Sampai-sampai Rivaille sempat merasa ia seperti tukang reparasi parabola. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya rela melakukan hal seperti ini padanya hanyalah Eren Jaeger yang memang punya chemistry─ahem─_**something**_ dengannya. tapi─oh, ayolah. Hampiri saja Eren di kamarnya dan seret dia. Ah, kelihatannya kalimat ini terdengar ambigu.

Dan─tunggu.

Eren sedang mengerjainya.

Rivaille melotot melihat _screen_ Hp-nya.

Jelas-jelas sinyal Hp-nya sangat _full signal._

Sialan.

Rivaille menghidupkan Manuver 3D, siap meluncur ke jendela kamar Eren.

Berani sekali kau, Jaeger.

**WUUUSH**

Eren yang sedang menalikan tali sepatunya hanya bisa melongo melihat sang _Corporal _yang beberapa menit lalu masih di bawah menunggunya, tapi mengapa kini telah sampai di beranda kamarnya?

"Puas mengerjaiku, Jaeger?"

Tatapan tajam Rivaille yang mengintimidasi membuat Eren tertawa gugup

Ah.

Eren tak bisa berkilah lagi.

..

* * *

"Rivaille,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh sedikit kepada rekannya yang berkacamata─Hanji Zoe.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tidak." jawab Rivaille singkat.

"_S-sir_," muka Eren memucat. "Tolong lepaskan saya," pintanya memelas. Dalam sudut pandang Eren, kaki Rivaille di atas sementara kepalanya di bawah. Artian singkatnya; Eren sedang digantung terbalik.

"Angkat dia," komando Rivaille.

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Eren ditarik ke atas.

"_S-sir_?"

"Lepaskan obyek latihan," perintah Rivaille lagi.

Tak lama, terdengar suara raungan dari kejauhan. Eren menengok ke sumber suara dan tak kuasa menahan detak jantungnya yang cepat dan hasratnya yang ingin berteriak. Mental Eren kicep seketika tatkala melihat tiga Titan berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Bak cacing di kail, Eren mencoba melepaskan diri.

Sia-sia.

"_S-sir_? A-anda serius?" teriak Eren gemetar.

"Hukumanmu, Jaeger. Jadi nikmatilah." Rivaille melenggang pergi setelah memberi komando, "Prajurit, bersiap!"

Dari sebelah kanan, tampak Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha dan Christa berlompatan melintasi atap-atap bangunan.

"E-EREN?!" Armin histeris duluan sementara mata Mikasa hampir melotot keluar.

"Mikasa! Armin! Ah─**WHOAAAAAAAA!**" Eren menjerit-jerit menggelinjang saat gigi-gigi Titan hampir melahapnya. Hanji sibuk memotret-motret momen tersebut dari puncak menara seberang sementara Rivaille di sebelahnya berpangku tangan.

"Hei, kenapa Eren bisa ada di sana?!" tunjuk Connie _shock._

Mikasa melirik Rivaille sekilas.

"Aku memang tidak suka orang itu," gumamnya di dalam hati.

* * *

─**Owari─**

* * *

**A/N:** Ah. Lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi saya bikin humor/parody dengan tingkat yang gak lawak-lawak amat. *ketawa garing* tapi saya harap readers menyukainya! ;)))

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? ;D


End file.
